Stacey Farber
Stacey Anne Farber (born August 25, 1987 in Toronto, Ontario, Canada) is a Canadian actress who is best known for playing Ellie Nash in seasons 2 through 8 of the television series Degrassi: The Next Generation. In 2009, she completed a web internship in New York City for Teen Vogue online. She starred in 18 to Life with Life with Derek star and Degrassi Goes Hollywood guest star Michael Seater from 2010 to 2011. Farber also appeared in the 2001 Canadian short film Bagatelle. She played Young Kathryn in the 2002 crime film, Narc, she guest starred as Lacy Sanders on an episode of the television drama Doc, and guest hosted the 2004-05 season finale of The N's Best Friend's Date. She also voices Mary in the animated science fiction series Dark Oracle. She appeared as herself in Instant Star and in 2006 she had a mini-series on The N's The Click titled Stacey's NYC 101. In addition to her screen work, Farber has appeared in various stage productions. Stacey was also one of the last three actresses auditioning for the self-titled role in Juno, which Ellen Page eventually landed. Stacey Farber is of Jewish heritage. She graduated in 2005 from the all-girls private school, Branksome Hall. She completed her first year of university at York University in Toronto, Canada. She later attended the New School in New York. Stacey appeared in MADE... The Movie, an MTV movie which premiered on television. She appeared in a new show on the CW channel called "Cult" which ran from February to July 2013. Trivia *She doesn't have a specific type of favorite music, but some singers/bands that she likes listening to are Britney Spears, John Mayer, and Dave Matthews. *Her hobbies include swimming, dancing, snowboarding, and in her spare time she enjoys going to the movies. *When asked in 2004 where she hoped to be 10 years hence, at age 27, she stated that she would like to be happily married. *She has an older sister named Lindsay. *Her Zodiac sign is Virgo. *She is close friends with Lauren Collins, who played Paige Michalchuk on Degrassi. The two even moved in together. *She owned a condo with Lauren Collins and Adamo Ruggiero for a short time, just as they did in Degrassi. However, eventually, they all moved out. *Stacey Farber auditioned for the role of the title character in Juno, while Daniel Clark auditioned for her love interest, Bleeker. Neither got the relevant parts, but Clark ended up with a different role. *She has her cartilage and belly button pierced. *Her favorite movie is Old School. *Her favorite actress is Julia Roberts. *She went to school with Jake Epstein, who played Craig Manning, from Grade 4 to Grade 8. *She dyed her hair darker for her role as E.J. in the series Cult. *She's a natural redhead. *She and Aubrey Graham played themselves in the Instant Star episode "Personality Crisis" in which they were depicted as Degrassi: The Next Generation actors attending an awards ceremony. Like Degrassi, Instant Star was produced by Epitome Pictures. *During Season 7 in late 2007 and early 2008, there was a rumor that she was pregnant. She revealed on her Twitter in this tweet that she was just a little bloated at the time from being so busy attending college classes. *In a 2015 interview, she admitted that she had a zit on the day that Craig and Ellie's kiss in Degrassi Goes Hollywood was filmed and felt very insecure about it. As such, she tried to use Jake Epstein's face to cover hers. She claimed that she cringed whenever she watched the kiss scene as it was "extremely awkward." *In the 2015 interview Straight Talk with Adamo Ruggiero, she revealed that neither she nor Adamo Ruggiero could play an instrument in real life in spite of the fact that they played musicians. *Her favourite Degrassi character is Ellie. *In 2017, she appeared in a Wells Fargo commercial. Gallery StaceyDegrassi t w220 h260.jpg Untitled222.png|Stacy alongside costar Michael Seater in new hit series in CBC's "18 to life" 190_stacey_mangasodes.jpg 2005+Teen+Choice+Awards+Arrivals+2hTO1TMGfF0l.jpg 234140.jpg 2738632523a7343340987ml.jpg stacey_last_day.jpg Picture_10.png laurencollinsandstaceyfarber.jpg degrassiOutakes_04.jpg imagesCA1U9K9Z.jpg 1-1.jpg 061610dgh2.jpg 061610dgh3.jpg dgh1.jpg dgh8-09.jpg dresses3-dtng.jpg dresses-dtng.jpg aaatttttt.jpg ddddddda.jpg Miriam and stacey limo.jpg stacey hat.jpg stacey mcdonalds.jpg stacey farber makeup.jpg Stacey, jake, miriam, andrea.jpg stacey-farber-1.jpg stacey farber 1.jpg TI4U u1216077779.jpg Adamo ruggiero 1210605490.jpg Melissa and stacey.jpg stacey farber and emma roberts.jpg stacey and adamo.jpg stacey-farber_240.jpg Aubrey and stacey.jpg shenae, miriam, lauren and stacey.PNG Degrassi-degrassi-7079676-650-330.jpg 18_to_Life_kidsrope.jpg|Farber and Seater all tied up! 38f7fa454a0fbc0811efab1e94a8.jpeg|18 to Life promotional picture (1) sfdsfdsf.jpg|18 to Life promotional picture (2) dghredcarpetstacey.jpg L963q2dSMm1qct0ifo1 500.jpg stacey_farber.jpg Stacy.jpg Tumblr l6g2aqMNfQ1qcplpwo1 500.jpg tumblr_lbmzgz7hQy1qc8lhko1_250.jpg tumblr_lcl0jtsrVr1qc585qo1_500.jpg Charlotte-arnold-gemini-award-03.jpg Joln.jpg Aws.jpg Degrassi_0.jpg Sda.jpg tumblr_lefk1hzBzc1qc585qo1_500.jpg vlcsnap-5391124.png vlcsnap-5392151.png vlcsnap-5392448.png vlcsnap-5392965.png vlcsnap-5393525.png Tumblr levwe4VrA81qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr l8z12fM0AB1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr lgsb9bQO3T1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lgsd6baatD1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lgs9ccTWO21qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lg0shm9yB61qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lg0smuzmkH1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lg2gqehf0b1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lg2gyiL4231qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lg2h95XHf11qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lg2hapS9Nj1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lg2hbyggFg1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lg2hd9eZJx1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lg0sala3Q71qeegx8o1 500.jpg Tumblr lg0s3j1ocq1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lg0ryyDz5r1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lg0r9dZo671qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lg0r6aPTqG1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lg0r4xcnGH1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lg0r0y0od61qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lg0qv72rMK1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lg0qovzN4u1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lg0qkfvT9c1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lcda8oH5up1qeegx8o1 500.png Mikecast.jpg utjfgyhyd.jpg 27397_100000932138040_6919_n.jpg cast_332x363_stacey.jpg tumblr_lk0uk6tIun1qc8lhko1_400.jpg tumblr_lkaru4LdcV1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_ll0jc9Q64p1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_ll0jjkB5Cm1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_ll0jkcVRmW1qgpv1do1_500.jpg Tumblr ll5hf6oFrd1qdoiato1 500.png Tumblr ll5cowtBRo1qdoiato1 500.jpg tumblr_ll5fgdThjt1qdoiato1_500.png stacy_farber_1.jpg|Photoshopped, but it does look kinda cool little stacy.png 1469_1.jpg 175px-Tumb.lr_lkxxsqUpUx1qgpv1do1_500.jpg 131px-Tumblr_.ll0jljeohU1qgpv1do1_500.jpg 175px.-Staceyds.jpg 175px-.Stacyet2.jpg 175px-Tumblr_l.l0jrs9why1qgpv1do1_500.jpg 117px-Tumblr_.ll9ckyXvAf1qjjveeo1_500.jpg 117px-Tumblr._ll9ct5XZZx1qjjveeo1_500.jpg 109px-Tumblr_ll0.lu5eO491qjjveeo1_500.jpg Staceyannie.png stacey-farber.jpg Jessicastacey.jpg Shane kippel 1213540683.jpg 18_to_life_hd_dv_program.jpg tumblr_lvqf3lvax1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg tumblr_lv4qdnEDR51qjd5u4o1_500.jpg N1655280074_8903_7994.jpg tumblr_lu0bqvnvEA1qgt4zro1_400.png 581478303 9969c5a313.jpg 581472109 3a579a765e z.jpg 89875.jpg Lauren-collins-degrassi-goes-hollywood-04.jpg Lauren collins degrassi group 400a0525 RbKcvhN sized.jpg Stacey Farber-Degrassi-Meet-and-Greet 1.jpg Stacey Farber-Degrassi-Meet-and-Greet 2.jpg Stacey Farber-Degrassi-Meet-and-Greet 3.jpg Stacey Farber-Degrassi-Meet-and-Greet 4.jpg Stacey Farber-Degrassi-Meet-and-Greet 5.jpg Stacey Farber-(Degrassi Goes Hollywood-Premiere).jpg h4njmvxcj tw1.jpg nxmp0rj tw1.jpg 168312081.jpg Tumblr kxaudawZRX1qzlvcio1 500.jpg StaceyFarberNYC.jpg Canadianmalltour.gif SFNYC.jpg stacey_farber1.jpg guyssssssss.jpg marco-and-ellie.jpg AmMoitPCEAAEgig.jpg|Where's the red? 66191_101724329894274_100001701216571_11735_7875499_n.jpg 77187_112792815454092_100001701216571_89552_3326964_n.jpg hspuwswj tw1.jpg SFNYC1.jpg staceyt2.jpg staceyFDU.jpg MV5BMTk1OTA5NDQyMl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNjIwNTkwOQ@@._V1._SX214_CR0,0,214,314_.jpg ML5.jpg act21.jpg Degrassi-Goes-Hollywood.jpg 601694 608950412448990 2105107050 n.jpg tumblr_mkwfz11x5a1s9rl50o2_500.png tumblr_mkwfz11x5a1s9rl50o1_500.png MV5BMTYzNTkwMTA5MV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNjYyNjM5OA@@._V1._SX640_SY512_.jpg MV5BMTY0MDM5NjAwNV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNDQwMzk2OQ@@._V1._SY314_CR11,0,214,314_.jpg MV5BMTM4Mzk5NzQwNV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMzcyNjM5OA@@._V1._SX640_SY800_.jpg tumblr_m4o0kumpUb1qct0ifo1_500.jpg MV5BMjEwNzYyMDgxMV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNTgyNjM5OA@@._V1._SX640_SY512_.jpg Stacey Farber - New PS.jpg Stacey for Adamo De Pex (1).jpg Stacey Farber for Adamo De Pax (2).jpg Stacey Farber for Adamo De Pax (3).png Stacey Farber PS.png tumblr_n8bpdpMZWw1s124vdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_mzrtgck0vg1s124vdo1_500.jpg tumblr_n6ckc2GIyn1s124vdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nfh6xu8PL61s124vdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ncmzf1Uktq1s124vdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ncer2rbDDG1r5uoxco1_1280.jpg 30-brucas59 (1).jpg 16-brucas59 (2).jpg 13-brucas59 (3).jpg 11-brucas59 (3).jpg 1-brucas59 (1).jpg 38-brucas59 (1).jpg 33-brucas59 (1).jpg 24-brucas59 (3).jpg 23-brucas59 (2).jpg 10-brucas59 (4).jpg 25-brucas59 (2).jpg Tumblr nqsamfjbkV1u87mpdo1 540 (1).jpg 56 (1).jpg 55 (1).jpg 54 (1).jpg 53 (1).jpg 52 (1).jpg 51 (1).jpg 50 (1).jpg 49 (1).jpg 48 (1).jpg 47 (1).jpg 46 (1).jpg 45 (1).jpg 44 (1).jpg 43 (1).jpg 42 (1).jpg 41 (1).jpg 40 (1).jpg 39 (1).jpg 38 (1).jpg 37 (1).jpg 36 (1).jpg 35 (1).jpg 600full-stacey-farber (4).jpg 600full-stacey-farber (3).jpg 600full-stacey-farber (1).jpg 96full-stacey-farber.jpg fifth_photo.jpg TI4U_u1262197381.jpg stacey_farber_tumblr_FO71NBs5.sized.jpg stacey_farber_twitter_IYogT8j1.sized.jpg ellie15.jpg stacey_farber_staceyfarber_kEo2vfy.sized.jpg full-stacey-farber-562855743.jpg Sydney-SH.jpg 10986-182243.jpg Stacey-Farber-In-Degrassi-The-Next-Generation.jpg 30-brucas59 (2).jpg 18Tl_2813529.jpg 18Tl_2813129.jpg 18Tl_2813729.jpg 18Tl_2813929.jpg 18Tl_2814029.jpg 18Tl_2816529.jpg 18Tl_2816929.jpg 18Tl_2822429.jpg 18Tl_2823129.jpg 18Tl_2823329.jpg 18Tl_2824329.jpg 18Tl_2824729.jpg 18Tl_2825329.jpg 18Tl_2825629.jpg 18Tl_2825529.jpg 18Tl_2825629 (1).jpg 18Tl_2825729.jpg 18Tl_2834029.jpg 18Tl_2847329.jpg 18Tl_2847929.jpg 18Tl_2848229.jpg 18Tl_2848829.jpg 18Tl_2848929.jpg 18Tl_2849029.jpg 18Tl_2849129.jpg 18Tl_2849229.jpg 34 (1).jpg Seater038.jpg Michael-seater-18-life.jpg Ox281257220650674787.jpg Staceyfarberandmichaelseaterarenewlywedsisjessiehillandtombellow.jpg Tumblr l8gd0fMjER1qdoiato1 400.png ThumbnailCAG1QTQU.jpg Setduringgdtr1.jpg Sagdfhghj 500.jpg Tumblr l50ybg63SJ1qc401u.jpg Lauren, stacey, and adamo.jpg Jyhjj.jpg ImagesCAVYC3EI.jpg Tumblr le3tdqzx951qdoiato1 500.png Degrassi2081109.jpg Degrassi goeshollywood 402.jpg Tumblr l7jev9v9E21qdoiato1 400.jpg Devon-bostick-devon-bostick-23858268-631-573.jpg Screenshot (239).png 32-brucas59 (1).jpg 11809746_397088903832971_676811579_n.jpg degholset4-09.jpg degholset4-07.jpg bl40064.jpg bl40065.jpg bl40066.jpg Jt2.jpg 581472109 3a579a765e.jpg L347885e00000 1 22943.jpg 100JBQ1M.jpeg ByTfXw4IUAEgTBj.jpg ByZkTwvIYAAFHug.jpg B_oWj3rVAAAhpI4.jpg 175px-Tumblr. ll5fgdThjt1qdoiato1 500.png ThumbnailCA5MCEJR.jpg 208_jh45_009.jpg 300x300.jpg stacey_farber_tumblr_AVkHJejG.sized.jpg stacey_farber__sf168312081_17KkZKx.sized.jpg stacey_farber_with_drake_ybcl9k9.sized.jpg stacey_farber_18_to_life_1zXil4e.sized.jpg MV5BMjIxNDU5MzUwN15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMDk0OTU0NjE.jpg MV5BMTA2MDQwMzIzNjleQTJeQWpwZ15BbWU4MDY0NTk1NDYx_002.jpg MV5BMjMyODExMTYwNV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwODYxNDU2MTE.jpg MV5BMjI3MjI5MjU3M15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMjUxNDU2MTE.jpg MV5BNzgyNzg0MjgzN15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMDkyMjY2OQ.jpg MV5BMTkxMjgyOTc2Ml5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNDMyMjY2OQ.jpg MV5BMjA4MzA3MTQ3Nl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMjUyNDE5OA.jpg MV5BMTQzNTc0NzA4Ml5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMTgxNDE5OA.jpg MV5BMjAxNDg1NzQ2MF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNjcxNDE5OA.jpg MV5BOTE5MzIwOTQ4Nl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMzk3OTA5OA.jpg MV5BODExNTkxOTk3Ml5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwMzc4NDM0.jpg MV5BMjAxMDUzOTY5OV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwNjc4NDM0.jpg degholset2-02.jpg tbs0006.jpg tbs0007.jpg tbs0008.jpg tbs0010.jpg tbs0014.jpg tbs0026.jpg tbs0028.jpg tbs0030.jpg tbs0015.jpg XWaZTILY.jpg 323181062.jpg stacey_farber_twitter_gfnpQge0.sized.jpg BUFhjAqIYAA22cT.jpg 295CF6AA00000578-0-image-a-43_1433456687404.jpg stacey_farber_2007_01_16.jpg sh_ep302_d5_sw_0128.jpg Jessie_816.jpg michael-seater-18-life-stills-05.jpg 18-to-life-cw-tv-show.jpg 18-to-life-cw-tv-show (1).jpg 18-to-life-cw-tv-show (2).jpg 18tolifeerinstacy329312.jpg 18-to-life-cw-tv-show (3).jpg michael-seater-stacey-farber-18-life-05.jpg 581478339_1ac9b3640d.jpg 4tzt5as.jpg degrassi hollywood 27aug09 11.jpg StaceyAdamoLauren.jpg Degrassi-Movie-cast.jpg degrassi hollywood 27aug09 10.jpg degrassi hollywood 27aug09 09.jpg 739full-stacey-farber.jpg stacey-e7eac952.jpeg 18-to-life-cw-tv-show4.jpg 18tolifebedroom.jpg 20401666.jpg 4721.png michael2bseater2bstacey2bfarber2b0012bcopy.jpg 18tolifemorekitchen1.jpg jessiekitchen1.jpg 18tolifeliving.jpg CTEOXYCW4AAW87q.jpg large.jpg CTLaxGTVAAA_No5.jpg Y884djvignv8ng8j.jpg 0990.png 45t4ed.png weqerwq.png holaaaaaaa.png ewrted.png 0000000rr.png rtytruyt.png retre.png fawefrta.png wqe43.png catssder.png dsgfds.png tretyre.png wq4325.png 635463722309930000.jpg CVKfkjTUEAALM69.jpg oIm6d4fs.jpg Wer4t6.png CYHg8sLUsAAEIFt.jpg O50iEX61.jpg CYJLHD8UAAAd1TB.jpg CWZNJ7sW4AIE446.jpg CWWbM8DWIAAdWPM.jpg CWNufp9UkAAt_St.jpg 11243530 686474784790976 2113886467 n.jpg 10598612 538758526226233 40085910 n.jpg 925314 769801413061924 847530931 n.jpg MV5BMjQyMzM4Nzg3Ml5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNzE4OTE2NzE@._V1_SY500_SX750_.jpg MV5BMTg2NDY2MjY3NV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNjA4OTE2NzE@._V1_SY500_SX750_.jpg MV5BMjgzNzI0NDIyOV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwODg5NzQ1NzE@._V1_SY500_SX750_.jpg MV5BNzE5NzkzNjgwM15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMjg5NzQ1NzE@._V1_SY500_SX750_.jpg MV5BMjI4OTcwOTA1Nl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMjI5NzQ1NzE@._V1_SY500_SX750_.jpg MV5BMTc1NjI1MjYzNl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNDYwODA1NzE@._V1_SY500_SX750_.jpg MV5BMTk4MTcwNzU0OV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNTEwNTQzNzE@._V1_SY500_SX750_.jpg MV5BMTY4MTUzNzE3OF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNDk5NDQzNzE@._V1_SY500_SX750_.jpg MV5BMTY3NzkzNTcwNl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMzg5NDQzNzE@._V1_SY500_SX750_.jpg MV5BMjEzMDg4NjAxMF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNzAxNDY2OQ@@._V1_SY500_SX750_.jpg Normal 8xfsdfs.jpg ellie18.jpg ellie14.jpg ellie19.jpg 100th2.jpg Tumblr lgvf1pUUOt1qgua59o1 400.jpg Tumblr lfgqny0aay1qct0ifo1 500.jpg ChU6Eh-W0AIe7iS.jpg tumblr_mfb42r2R8y1r46cuxo1_1280.jpg HPIM0234 (1).jpg n620457141_79374_2734.jpg l_4d6187be944f0bc64893537f6741e6a3.jpg 1220815777_l.jpg n504961723_13563_1862.jpg image8-1.jpg n504961723_13564_2165.jpg melaurenstacey2.jpg stacey_farber_tumblr_9yUMAOde.sized.jpg 74724571.jpg degrassi hollywood 27aug09 12.jpg MV5BMjQwOTc5NjA0Ml5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNDQ4OTA4ODE@._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg NVH8FqNo.jpg MV5BMTA3NzIwNDc2NzdeQTJeQWpwZ15BbWU4MDQ0MDczNDIx._V1_.jpg MV5BMTc4MjEyOTk1OF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNTg5NjM0MjE@._V1_.jpg MV5BMjM1NTQ2MTYzNV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNjU5NTM0MjE@._V1_.jpg MV5BMTgwNTU3Mjk5MF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMjcyOTI0MjE@._V1_.jpg MV5BMjE3NTQxNTU1NV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMDI4ODI0MjE@._V1_.jpg MV5BMTY5NjE3NzQyOV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNjAyNzI0MjE@._V1_.jpg MV5BNDY5MzA4ODc2Nl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMzg0NjI0MjE@._V1_.jpg MV5BMjI1NzQ3MzM2NV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMjY0NjI0MjE@._V1_.jpg MV5BMTczNDg3MTcwMF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNDkwNzM0MjE@._V1_.jpg MV5BMTc2NTcxMzM3MF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwODU3OTA4ODE@._V1_.jpg MV5BMjEzMDg4NjAxMF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNzAxNDY2OQ@@._V1_.jpg Screenshot (238.2).png 32079_396951950442_4545261_n.jpg n0LeUFNI.jpg MV5BMjI5NTM5NzEyMV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwODk1MTk0OTE@._V1_.jpg tumblr_m3y6fp4YuS1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg degrassi_hollywood.jpg 105818496.jpg 14099379_345549479166117_1291250869_n.jpg Laurencollins5.jpg Normal DSC02190.jpg Normal DSC02130.jpg Normal degrassiect.jpg Normal 144646546.jpg Normal 125645645.jpg Normal 1065645.jpg Normal 378768g.jpg Normal 49bngf567.jpg Normal 9sxcv4.jpg Normal 8afgdf.jpg Normal 7fgsd453.jpg Normal 7adfsfds.jpg Normal 1fgsdds.jpg 324324234.jpg 5fgf65.jpg 1257092_47.jpeg Mike and Stacey.jpg EllieQuote.jpg Category:Actress Category:Degrassi: TNG cast